This invention relates generally to the field of writing implements, and more particularly to electro-mechanical writing implements.
Writing pens have been in existence for hundreds of years and ball point type pens have been in existence for about fifty years. Although there principally are only two types of pens in use today, split point inkpens and ball point pens, there are literally thousands of styles of pens in existence. The style of pen one uses is often perceived in social terms to say much about a person's socio-economical and emotional status. For example, an executive often makes an unspoken statement about himself by using an expensive pen when signing important documents and the like. Until now the only way to indicate that a pen is expensive is to make it out of exotic or expensive materials such as gold plated metal or the like. The present invention offers a new and novel way to add prestige and expense to a pen by creating the ultimate of ease in activating the pen.